


The Dark Side of The Mirror (probable title)

by casselfyre



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, klingon - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casselfyre/pseuds/casselfyre
Summary: Alternate Universe version of the original Star Trek. The Starship Enterprise was only supposed to transport Klingon outlaw Captain Koloth to trial for crimes against the Federation, but their shuttlecraft crashed on an icy planet and a complicated series of events unfold.





	1. Chapter 1

The Dark Side of The Mirror  
(Story One: The Winter Planet)

 

Chapter One

The steel gray clouds hung low over the snowy landscape, they were in constant motion, roiling and undulating in the icy wind. The planet was too far from its sun and instead of daylight and dark there was only twilight and blackness. Her double moons and the multitude of stars shown brightly, but could not penetrate the permanent cloud cover.

The temperature during the day was a mere -26.C, but even that was balmy compared to the nighttime plunge to a bitter -40 C. The wail of the wind made it seem much colder, and living things learned to adapt. Animals evolved a thick skin and even thicker coat. The bipedal population of the planet were squat and heavily muscled, males and females equally well furred and clad in soft cured skins. Apparently, They had not grasped the concept of the wheel yet, but had obtained fire from lightning strikes and used it to warm themselves, light their living spaces, craft their weaponry and of course to cook their meals. 

Food was scarce, and they used the natural cave systems for shelter, moving from area to area shadowing the deer herds that ranged through the sparse brush and twisted conifer forests. Morel-like mushrooms, pine nuts and even lichen rounded out their normal diet. 

Strength and size meant survival, the powerful and aggressive lived, and the weak died quickly in this world. On the winter planet when breath froze and fell as exhaled, and the wind shrieked and shivered through the spruce boughs and water willows, there were long periods of time when no game at all could be found and the clans starved in their caverns.

It had begun long ago, born from necessity, the very young and the very old died of the bitter cold and starvation, so to save the living, the dead had become food. Now the ragged bands hunted one another in these lean times, and the stronger, well fed tribes won, obtaining food, and supplies and eliminating competition for the wary game animals.

Weaponry was deceptively crude and devastatingly lethal. The stark, volcanic landscape was shaped and veined with jet black flows of glass-like obsidian that could be flaked and chipped into razor-edged knives, spear points and arrowheads. Their longbow was in its infancy yet and not powerful enough to kill more than the small rodents and rabbits, but a well-placed arrow could slow an ice bear or a rival tribesman until it could be surrounded and killed by club and spear. 

 

In the lingering dusk, it was a place without mercy, a world rendered in white and gray, silent except for the wind. Then a faint, steady noise that quickly grew to an eerie whistle. The shuttlecraft came in low and much too fast, its trajectory dropped it below the clouds and immediately the craft was clipping the tops of the taller firs, then lower and crashing through the spruce and brush before slewing into a slight rise, rolling and breaking into two large sections. The larger and heavier section slid to a gradual stop in a snowy meadow, but the smaller section cartwheeled violently through same field throwing a fan of debris as it disintegrated. 

Then once more only the howl of the wind for a dozen heartbeats before the throaty screams of a woman rent the wilderness. 

 

The Klingon was sprawled awkwardly on his side in the snow near the rise where the ill-fated shuttle had first hit ground. He opened his eyes and listened for a moment as he regained his bearings, setting his teeth against the pain he rolled his shoulders and then sat up. Somehow the shuttle crash had thrown him free, but with a low snarl Koloth noted that he was still manacled at his wrists and chained at the ankles. 

Free, but not free, and cast onto this icy bitch of a planet to boot.

The snow was fine and dry, more like salt or sugar, blowing easily in the wind, and the Klingon captain loathed the cold. Soundlessly he rolled onto his feet and stood there surveying the area. He watched the ruins of the Enterprise shuttle for a bit, but did not hear or see any obvious signs of life from the wreckage. Then he turned his dark gaze to the forested hills, finally moving towards their shelter, choosing to let the wind push at his back. He moved slowly, his long stride hobbled by the short length of heavy chain. He did not care if there were survivors for the Earthers had chained him like an animal and were set to either imprison or kill him. He owed them nothing, in this life only the strong survived.

Kirk’s eyes snapped open and he tried to jump to his feet before realizing he was still securely strapped into his seat. Automatically his hands found the center release for the safety harness and with a click it fell away from him and he stood, wincing at the pain of deep bruises and strains.   
He knew what had happened, their transport shuttle had crashed when both engines had shut down suddenly over the bleak Class M planet they had been passing. Their pilot had tried to glide them into a dead stick landing, but the heavy cloud cover had taken them right into the trees and it had all gone terribly wrong after that. He remembered the stunning jar of hitting something solid, then debris was flying everywhere, and they were rolling. Then, nothing.

“Status report. Who’s here?” Kirk looked around and saw that a good third of the craft was just gone, including the seats where the Klingon had been sitting with two Enterprise guardsmen. At the velocity with which they had crashed, surely all three were dead or dying somewhere nearby.

“Davis here Captain.” 

Kirk followed the voice and through the gloom saw his pilot, Michael Davis, sitting in his seat gingerly cradling his right forearm. 

“Bailey here Captain!” 

Rhea Bailey had been standing almost directly behind Kirk and absolutely still so he had not noticed her at first. Now she stepped forward and Kirk could see by the emergency lighting that she was ashen and her face was peppered with bits of glass and bleeding in a couple of places.

“Sit down Bailey. How badly are you hurt?”

“Everything hurts, but not too badly. It’s so cold though.”

“Davis, do you think your arm is broken? Are you injured anywhere else?”

“Yes Sir, the arm is broken below the elbow. I can….see the bone.”

“Both of you sit down. Davis, see if you can reach either the space station or the Enterprise. I am going to see if I can find the rest of the crew, and our ‘guest’ as well. I’ll bring back the emergency kits and we should be fine until we are rescued.” Kirk knew they were a long way from being ‘fine’ but he needed his remaining crew to throw off the shock that was settling on them. He made his way to the gaping hole in the fuselage without finding any further dead or injured. He was missing three crew members and one prisoner.

Kirk paused at the edge of the ruined cabin, peering outside. The wind was whistling shrilly around the shuttle and pushing against the sides of the wreckage. He shivered against the cold, then stepped out into the elements. The debris field was large, but he moved towards the biggest chunk of wreckage where a body or bodies might be concealed. That last piece of cabin was about 92 meters away from where he stood. Almost immediately he found a disturbed area in the snow and dropped to one knee. The wind was busily trying to erase whatever had happened there. It looked as if someone had lain there and then after some time stood…..making their way…where? If there had been a trackline of foot prints the wind had taken them. 

Reaching down, Kirk brushed at the snow and saw a now frozen blotch of red ice revealed. Looking carefully he saw that there were boot prints leading away, and scuffle marks that only leg manacles could leave, Koloth had lain here, thrown free of the crash somehow. Blood proved that the Klingon was injured, yet managed to escape. With a sigh Kirk scanned the meadow and tree line, but there was no sign of the escapee. He couldn’t go very far, not injured, not shackled, and not in this cold. All the Klingon had done was to sentence himself to a lonely death by fleeing. 

Kirk stood, dusting the snow from his hands and continuing towards the cast-off chunk of wreckage, bending almost double against the sting of the wind. He had nearly reached it when a bright spot of crimson caught his eye. He found Crewman Martinez there, or what remained of her, face down in the shin high snow. Carefully, Kirk carried her shattered remains to the broken hull. The second guard waited there, ensconced within the crumpled section, still buckled in his seat, probably dead on initial impact. After placing both bodies side by side for later retrieval, and claiming their phasers and restraint keys, Kirk studied the distant tree line again, looking for Captain Koloth. The shuttle was still missing Ensign Zia Shelby, but Kirk had little hope of finding the petite young woman alive.

A search of the wreckage did not turn up any useable emergency supplies, they had also been claimed by the crash, flung somewhere into snow or brush, or more likely claimed by the unrelenting wind.

Finally he turned back towards the ruins of his shuttle, and realized that he was shivering violently in just his tunic and trousers. They all needed warmth if they were to survive until rescue. It was best to stay with the wreckage, it had some battery backup for light and radio contact, and perhaps he could rig some kind of temporary heating system. The tracker beacon was also there, sending its steady distress signal.

He fought the wind the entire trip back to the main fuselage, making painfully slow progress. Once he paused, for he thought he heard a scream over the shriek of the wind, but continued when the noise did not repeat. 

Kirk sighed in relief as he stepped into the relative warmth and calm of the shuttle, and immediately froze. The cabin was empty, yet the coppery scent of blood still lingered. The floor was wet with fresh blood, too much blood, and drag marks where his crewmembers had been taken away. Rage burned white hot inside Kirk. They had survived the crash only to be taken prisoner. Immediately he thought of Koloth, had the ruthless Klingon captain had watched as he left, then circled around and slain or injured both Davis and Bailey? His hand automatically moved to rest on the phaser at his hip. 

Kirk pushed the rage back and moved out into the cold. Now he saw the faint spatter trail where red blood marred pristine snow, the already fading foot prints. This was not Koloth, this was more than one person, and what could be several large, dog-sized creatures, and they had taken his crew with them toward the shadowed forest. 

Now he was missing three crew members and one prisoner. He had to know if his crew was truly dead, and there was a fair chance that they also had the missing Ensign Shelby. Moving quickly now, bruised body forgotten, Kirk ducked back into the shuttle fuselage and to the storage area. He found an emergency locker intact and pulled out a medi-kit and donned a long forgotten jacket that had been tossed inside. With three phasers, he felt well-armed for whatever lay ahead.

He moved as quickly as he could, following the tracks before they were erased, but they were faster and clearly had a set destination in mind. At least once they were inside the forest, there was less wind to deal with and he made better time. Then a slight flicker of movement from the corner of his eye and he whirled towards it, drawing his phaser as he turned. 

The Klingon was cagey, trying to slip past him and get to the shuttle, to shelter and perhaps food and medical supplies, but chained and injured he was slow and awkward. 

“Don’t move Koloth. I don’t have time to waste with you, just give me the opportunity to put you out of my misery for good.”

Even wounded and half-frozen, Koloth grinned wryly at his nemesis’s words. “You have time Kirk, the two they have are dead. I saw them.”

The phaser did not lower from its aim, and it was set to kill. “You. Saw. Them? Did they have any others from my crew?”

“I did, they only had two of yours- both dead and carried along, they are five in number, but those are only the ones I saw. I know there are more, and they have a pack of creatures with them, odd things, more like vlghro', what you call……..cats, but much larger.”

Kirk scowled at the Klingon and watched him closely. “You are wasting my time Koloth. I need to catch up with them. I am tempted to leave you here chained to a tree, but instead I shall leave you to slink back to the shuttle and hide there until rescue. I am going after my crew.”

The Klingon visibly bristled at the insult, drawing himself up a bit taller. “I was not ‘slinking’ anywhere Captain. I was going to try and get rid of these chains.” Then he visibly relaxed and grinned, holding up his manacled wrists. “A deal then, one of honor. Free me from these chains, arm me, and I will help you hunt down those savages and reclaim your crew. Where would I flee to?”

The Klingon irritated Kirk, he always had. “You have no honor, so no deal. I will free you Koloth, but I will not arm you. You would shoot me in the back in a moment.”

“Never in the back, one day, in a fair fight perhaps. I do have an idea of how we can accomplish all you want. Get these off of me and I will explain as we move for I am slowed and they gain on us with every passing moment Kirk.”

A few minutes later the Captain and his Klingon counterpart moved through the woods, parallel to the raiders’ path. True to his word, Koloth explained his plan. 

“Trust me Captain, that horde was hunting. I am certain of that. We are going to draw them to us and then kill them, take their weapons and furs, and reclaim your fallen crew and return to the shuttle.”

Kirk glanced at Koloth skeptically. “How do we ‘draw’ them to us?”

The infuriating grin was back, and Koloth reached up to indicate the sets of chains he had slung over his shoulder. “I shall be the bait. They will come to investigate, and from ambush, you will use your phasers and kill them, and their pack of cats. When the first one falls, I will take his weapons and help you!”

“You, would be the bait? Koloth, your plan is insane.”

“I am slowed slightly. They and their cats will smell the blood. A little noise, a bit of blood and they will come. Captain, you did not see them. They looked hungry. I will not fully lock the chains, only make it seem so.”

This earned a hard look from Kirk. “Why are you doing this? What’s in it for you?”

This time the Klingon smirked slightly. “At this time, being free of restraints, with a chance for battle and a warm fur coat is the best I can hope for.”

They angled away and downhill, moving as fast as they could to gain ground on the hunters and set up an ambush site. At last they judged themselves far enough ahead and set their trap. Koloth sat down with his back against a mature fir, and carefully draped and arranged the shackles around his ankles, and across his lap. He looked up at Kirk. “My odds would be better if I could have just one phaser.”

The reply was swift. “I like the odds as they are Koloth.”

“A knife then, at least.”

A curt shake of the head. “No knife either.”

Sighing in exasperation the Klingon moved quickly. “It would have made this neater and a lot easier.” He caught a wrist manacle in his right hand and flipped it open, looking at the notched arm, then running his thumb along it. “Not even an edge there. Go, take cover Kirk, when this all happens it will be fast.” 

Puzzled, Kirk continued watching as Koloth brutally raked the edge of his shackle across his left forearm at an angle, tearing a jagged wound several inches long and allowing red-pink Klingon blood to flow. He had the temerity to glance at Kirk and shake his head. “Go! Now!”

As soon as Kirk made the cover of the rock fall, Koloth threw his head back and roared a challenge to any and all. Then adjusted his restraints one last time before slumping back against the tree.

The raiders did not find them first, the cats did. Three of them padded in from downwind, a loose pack taking advantage of trees and rocks as cover. They were hard to see at first, palest gray against white snow, faintly spotted in differing shades of gray and brown. Each weighed a good 50 kilograms, and stalked in silently on thickly muscled legs. Because of its camouflage and easy movement, the first one was less than 15 meters from Koloth before Kirk saw it, but the phaser took it down easily and its two brethren as well. 

Then the hunters were there, soundlessly, pouring over the rocks and slipping through the trees with ease. Koloth started to roll to his feet, then was forced at the last instant to throw himself to one side to dodge a well thrown spear that embedded itself deeply into the tree he had been leaning against an instant before. Using the momentum he had, Koloth rolled and brought his legs under himself, coming up on his feet and taking a fight stance, chains clutched in his right hand.

Two burly hunters, bundled in heavy furs were first in line. Koloth swung the chains up and caught the nearer one full in the face and he went down. Kirk killed the other and cursed. They had not worked this out well, the raiders were going for Koloth, but Kirk now had to take the time to carefully aim and take his shots to avoid accidently hitting the fighting Klingon.

In an almost smooth motion Koloth seized and claimed the fallen barbarian’s obsidian tipped long spear, then gave it right back, driving the point through the hunter’s eye, killing him instantly. He whirled, looking for his next foe. 

“I count six!” He yelled.

“Six it is then!” Kirk replied, hoping to draw some of the remaining hunters away from Koloth and towards his position. The tactic worked better than he hoped, as four peeled away and charged him en masse. He took down two in a moment, and the remaining duo changed tactics, veering in different directions in an obvious attempt to flank Kirk. 

Koloth’s remaining foe wielded a heavy club, dark with years of use and patina’d by decades of blood. The Klingon yanked his spear free from the dead huntsman and sidestepped a roaring charge from his enemy. Koloth used the split second to scoop up a set of chains from the ground and slung them at his opponent’s legs. The chain wrapped around fur clad legs and tripped the big barbarian to the ground. Koloth put his entire weight against the spear, but his foe snarled and rolled away and onto his own feet. 

Koloth, caught off guard and against momentum, fell to a knee and managed to free the spear from frozen earth, even as the club came swinging down. All he could do was angle the spear up and into the hunter’s chest, watching it bite deep. He awkwardly threw himself to the right, and the huntsman fell lifeless across his back, pinning the Klingon to the ground.

Kirk’s voice was close. “That was an impressive tactic, good thing I took care of the other four.”

“It did not quite turn out the way I envisioned it, but the result is the same. They are dead and we are alive.” Koloth freed himself and rose to his feet, then grinned at Kirk. “Now we have warm furs and good weapons.” 

“But no crew yet. I want my crew or their bodies back, and we need to send out a distress call if we can.”

Koloth was busy stripping away the fur coat from the man who had fallen on him. He shrugged into the jacket and found the bone fastenings and closed the warm garment, then decided that the garment was too loose. The shackles caught his eye again and he fastened them end to end, then over his left shoulder. “Not quite a proper baldric, but it will work. These chains have proven their worth, and may do so again.” Then he knelt and drew a long obsidian dagger from the corpse’s belt. “This blade is a proper weapon.”

Kirk glanced at him, as he donned a fur coat of his own, then offered one of his trio of phasers. “No, Koloth, This is a proper weapon.”

Koloth appropriated a wide leather belt from the huntsman, and cinched it around his middle, tucking both the phaser and the dagger on the right side, before claiming the spear again. 

Kirk noticed that the Klingon was using the spear to lean on ever-so-slightly and that he tried to keep his left arm against his ribcage, shielding his left side. It had gradually grown darker, and they could barely see their back trail. Kirk looked at Koloth.

“We need more light, and there is emergency lighting at the shuttle.”

“There could be, if it survived the crash Kirk.”

“With this cloud cover, and nightfall we may not be able to see anything at all. We will go back to the shuttle resupply and coordinate from there.”

“You followed my plan and it worked. I will try your idea Captain Kirk, and enjoy every hour of freedom until these chains go back on.”

Kirk led the way back to the shuttle, and it was full dark when they finally arrived. Warily they circled around the crash site several times, but there were no tracks in the snow. With darkness, the wind had eased, but bone deep cold had descended as well, freezing every breath as it left them.

Inside the ruined ship, the emergency lights yet glowed. Kirk was concerned by the Klingon’s pale face and haggard appearance. “Just how badly are you injured, not just from the fighting, but from the crash?”

“All my injuries will heal. It’s just the cold. I hate the cold.” He spit a curse in Klingon, and settled into a nearby seat.

Kirk busied himself looking through the lockers and storage in the shuttle, tossing items into a pile. “Flashlights, medical kit.” He tossed a small package towards Koloth. “Those are emergency rations, eat them. There should be water too, somewhere.”

Koloth tore the package open with his teeth and wolfed down the compressed rations inside. “Where is your rescue shuttle Kirk?”

The Enterprise Captain paused and thought a moment. “A good question, and I have no idea where they are, but eventually they will get here.” He resumed his search for supplies.

“We should break the emergency transponder free and carry it with us, if it is small enough.”

“With us? Where are we going Koloth? Any idea where their camp might be?”

“I thought you wanted your crew’s bodies? I like fighting these, these ‘Huntsmen’. They are worthy foes, and fighting keeps me warm, or rather warmer than sitting here. I think we should take the battle to them, or at least see where they live and how many they are, if we cut to the north inside the forest I believe we will cross their trail.”

“Is that your only motive?”

The wolfish grin was back. “Of course not, in battle there is a good chance that you, or I, or both of us would perish. I would rather die than live in a cage or be slaughtered like a sheep.”

Kirk studied Koloth a moment. “That, I believe, is the truth.”

“Indeed it is.” Koloth stood. “Where is the emergency beacon stored?”

Kirk paused, then pointed towards the most mangled area of the ship. “Behind a red panel in the middle of that tangled mess of metal there. “You cannot disable the beacon. If it survived a crash it can survive you.”

“I don’t want to destroy it, only to free it so we can carry it. If your rescue crew arrives and we are not here, they might go away and leave us stranded here.”

Minutes later Koloth had forged a narrow path into the curled metal and was busy prying and pushing at a twisted peel of metal. He braced his feet against it and his back against a panel and pushed hard. There was a loud creak and the metal gave way. Then the Klingon tilted his head slightly.  
“What was that?”

Kirk was trying to get two of the emergency lanterns to work. He froze “What are you talking about.”

The noise was soft and hard to hear, a brief scuffle then a whimper. Koloth crawled under a collapsed piece of bulkhead and found a closed panel door. He leaned in close, “Do you want to come out?” 

The voice was a mere whisper. “No”

Kirk had edged in as close as he could. “Ensign Shelby? Is that you? Are you hurt?”

The voice was louder this time. “Yes, Captain, it is me, but I’m not hurt other than a few bruises I think. I was afraid. I hid. I am sorry.”

Kirk spoke again “You can come out now.”

Koloth thought a moment, then began backing slowly away. “She might be better off here in the shelter of this space, hidden inside this compartment. Let me ease away and Kirk, you can speak with her. If she’s not hurt it is probably safer for the ensign here. I think it will not be safe for her if we go hunting and drag her along.”

Kirk took off his heavy fur coat, and grabbed several items from his supplies. When he reached the hidden compartment, Ensign Shelby pushed the door open for the captain, and he gave her the coat, water, a lantern and some rations. “You stay here hidden and quiet. We have to take care of a few things, then we will be back.”

The rookie sounded more confident, and pulled the supplies into the steel compartment. “Just don’t forget me Captain.”

He met her gaze, “I won’t, I promise.”

She pulled the panel closed, and Kirk carefully backed from the maze.

Koloth was waiting near the exit, spear in hand, “Ready to go hunting?”

Kirk grinned wryly and shook his head. “Time for round two Captain Koloth. Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

The Huntsmen’s’ camp was a good hour and a half from the shuttle, and the way was well trod by many feet. Clearly the tribe was not worried about attackers, and careful spying revealed why. 

The path trampled through the snow, led them in the right direction, but the aroma of roasting meant and the sounds of celebration pinpointed the site.

The encampment proper consisted of a dozen hide walled yurts clustered loosely around a warren of lava tube caves that writhed through a spill of porous black rock, an ancient river of fire turned stone. Koloth bade Kirk to wait behind a low ridge of rock, and slipped away for nearly twenty minutes, returning with a heavy-hooded fur cloak and quickly handing it to Kirk. The Klingon was wearing a similar hooded robe himself, “Now you’re properly dressed for the party. We don’t want them seeing your face and they seem to all have dark hair too. You don’t want to stand out here.”

The dozen tents were only part of the housing. They found that the maze of caves had huntsmen living in them, and their firelight and noise easily warned the duo from inhabited sections.

They had hidden their lanterns, the emergency beacon, and extra supplies behind the rock wall overlooking the camp, where Kirk had waited for Koloth’s return. That was their set point where they would meet if separated.

In their spying they noted that the huntsmen seemed to be both hunters and scavengers and some of the deeper lava tubes held stores of scrap metal, plastic, discarded clothing of several types and oddly enough both men’s and women’s shoes and boots.

Casing the area was taking a toll on the Klingon though. Kirk noticed that he was getting progressively shorter of breath as they continued and twice he had to cough roughly into his furred sleeve to mask the noise.

“Koloth, go back and wait at the wall. We haven’t found the crew’s bodies yet, and I’m starting to think we won’t find them at all. I have one more area I want to check and then I will join you and we can back out of this place.”

“No, Kirk, the coughing is just the cold. If I sit it will get worse, and I was never very good at waiting. Let me keep moving and stay warm.”

Kirk growled low, “It was not a request Koloth. It is an order. I will meet you back there in about half an hour, probably less. I saw one yurt that seems to have guards set in place at the entry. I want a closer look. Now go.”

The Klingon hesitated but a heartbeat, “I will go, but if you are not back in an hour I will come find you.”

Kirk nodded in reply. “It’s a deal, now go.”

Koloth was easing his way back along the rock face, staying in shadow as much as possible, his fur coat helping him to blend in even further. Then a woven vine screen against the cliff caught his eye. He had almost missed it, and now curious he listened at the entrance before slipping inside. It was dark inside, but a single torch provided barely adequate light. The ruddy glow reflected off of the smooth rock walls and he stared a moment before realizing that this tunnel, unlike the rough-sided natural lava tubes, had been chiseled or carved into the mountain. 

He caught the sharp stench of sulfur, and his eyes stung as well. Something important was kept here, something worth hiding. The tunnel bored straight into the heart of the mountain, and sloped slightly upwards as well. Koloth borrowed the sconce and walked back to where thirty or so large metal bins were stacked in a rectangular room. Seeing the familiar language stenciled on the sides of the bins, and the large gray blocks inside almost caused him to drop the torch in surprise, and that could have been very bad. 

The room was an arsenal, and inside were thirty storage bins of Klingon high-grade explosives, very old, but very powerful as well. Commonly used in mining operations, this cache must have been long abandoned, and there was enough here to take half the mountain and most of the tunnels down. He had found their distraction. Koloth lit an unused wall sconce just inside the room and replaced his own torch near the entryway. 

Moving quickly now he found a single roll of ignition cord with a scant amount of loosely wound fuse wrapped around it, and tried to decipher the faded and worn legend on the end of the spool, but the closest he could figure was that the ignition cord burned at the rate of either four or six inches a minute and that would make a world of difference in how much time he would have to get safely away before the mountain came apart. 

Finally, he realized the course was laid out for him despite the uncertain outcome, and embedded one end of the cord into the top brick of explosive before backing down the tunnel, carefully placing the fuse along one wall where it would hopefully go unnoticed. It did not take long to determine that the cord was not going to be long enough, but this was as good a place as any to finish his days. As he neared the tunnel entrance he became aware of a swelling commotion outside, and exited to investigate the chaos. All of the huntsmen he saw were moving away from him and towards the center of the yurts. Flames from several fires in the vicinity were leaping high into the night and waves of sparks danced and swirled in the erratic winds, mixing with the driven snow. 

The Klingon moved with the crowds. Aware their attention was not on him he looked for the source of the unrest, and there in the orange light of the bonfires he found it. They had caught Captain Kirk. Koloth hissed in anger. They had been so close to finishing this. 

Koloth moved nearer, and stopped with his back to one of the roaring fires, taking in the heat. Kirk had been stripped of the fur coat and his arms were bound behind him with leather straps. A huntsman had him on each side, dragging the captain backwards so he could not kick at them. Their destination seemed to be the large bonfire at the center of the yurts, and when the huntsmen reached it they spun Kirk around to face the yurt there and one captor shouted a two word phrase. In apparent response a tall, wide shouldered figure emerged. This huntsman wore no fur coat, only a knee-length, tan colored leather tunic and fur leggings. He stepped up close to Kirk and barked a single word at him. 

Kirk stared him in the face, “Where are my people?”

The leader stared back and again barked the one word at the prisoner.

“I do not understand you, but I want my people back, even if just the bodies.”

The crowd hushed for a moment, the only sound the pop and crackle of burning wood. Then the leader focused on the encircling crowd and lifted his arms towards the sky before speaking. The Klingon listened, for some of the words were almost recognizable, even the cadence was familiar. Then the chieftain turned slightly pointing at a small yurt next to his own and making a dismissive gesture. The crowd cheered and laughed and many threw back their heads and howled into the night.

The wind was blowing steadily now, sparks flowing sideways in a glittering tide, but ice flecks rode that same strong current. The bite of ice, the burn of fire, something ends this night. The haunting line from some very old poem came to him unbidden and unwanted. 

Koloth’s hand went to the phaser at his waist, if he charged in now like he wanted to, he would just get both Kirk and himself killed, and the girl they left back at the shuttle would likely die too.

The huntsmen pulled the captain into the yurt, and out of view. The tribe was relaxed and still celebrating, enjoying food from cook fires. 

The Klingon turned, moving away from the fire and the crowds, how many were there? More than 50, and there were women and even a few children in the group. He reached the edge of firelight and ran toward the cached explosives. The time was now or never.

Koloth moved down the tunnel, and quickly checked the fuse, it was properly set and the cord still looked dry. He knew that if the fuse was too short, it no longer mattered. All he could do was light it and run as fast as he could away from it. The thought of running away from danger struck him as sublimely funny and he chuckled, then broke into a ragged coughing fit that left him gasping for breath.

The query came from near the front of the tunnel, a mere seven meters or so away, and although Koloth did not understand the phrase he knew the question. ‘Who goes there?’ 

Someone had heard his coughing inside a tunnel where none were meant to be.

No time, no time for this. 

Koloth dropped his torch onto the end of the fuse and bolted for the tunnel entrance, hearing only the distinctive sizzle of the fuse burning behind him. His breath was short, rasping in his chest and he was slow, much too slow.

The blast was all pure white light at first, but suddenly the Klingon felt a growing push against his back, then was lifted off his feet and hurled forward just ahead of the main blast. The force blew him out of the tunnel past an astonished huntsman who gaped at him in terror, an instant before the white light enveloped the raider, turning him into a screaming torch. Just ahead was the wall of one of the yurts and Koloth had just enough time to throw his right hand up to protect his face before slamming into the heavy furs. The almost playful gust that had borne him along now slapped both he and the yurt flat, passing just overhead in a roar of power, light, and flame, blast driven rock shards snapping through anything in their path. 

When he hit the wall of the yurt the heavy furs enfolded him and the tent collapsed atop him, protecting him from any serious injury, but now the heat blazing overhead had him uncomfortably warm and he could smell the fur and leather enveloping him starting to smoke and singe. He writhed, loosening the straight-jacket mess ensnaring him and managed to crawl and fight his way from the tangle of tent wall. The snow and sleet were falling heavier by the minute, driven before a screaming wind, but Koloth didn’t mind because it would help provide much needed cover. He paused to stare at the damage the explosion had wrought, the directed blast had ignited at least four tents immediately and had turned the celebratory bonfires in the camp into blowtorches, setting even more yurts ablaze. Huntsmen were running everywhere, with many fleeing into the dark forest to escape.

The Klingon had seen enough, he bent low and made for the tent where Captain Kirk was being held. One huntsman barreled into him and sent both of them rolling, Koloth lay face down in the snow, his side ablaze with pain, trying to draw breath. Somehow he struggled to his feet, drawing the long obsidian dagger, ready and most willing for a fight, but his foe was already slipping into the forest. The chieftain’s yurt was aflame, and the smaller tent where Kirk had been imprisoned was smoking, the fur walls singeing in the radiant heat. Koloth didn’t hesitate, blade in hand he slipped easily through the entry flap, but within all had fled except the captain. 

Kirk was standing, hands still bound together behind his back, but also secured to the heavy center post of the yurt. While the Klingon had been busy setting off the distraction the huntsmen had been busy beating the ghe''or out of the Earther, his face was a bruised mess and Kirk’s left eye had already swelled shut. 

“Can you still run?”

Kirk’s bloodied, split lips could still form a wry grin, “Like my life depended on it.”

Koloth stepped behind the human and carefully sliced through the leather binding him. He handed Kirk the long bladed dagger. Glancing about, he spied several weapons stockpiled in the corner of the tent, but time was growing short, their yurt had caught fire, and the wind threatened to drop the entire burning mess atop them both. He moved to the weapons, noting that Kirk was standing there rubbing at his wrists, probably trying to force blood and feeling back into them. 

He hissed softly in frustration, he had hoped the phasers were here, but all he found were more crude armaments. Bypassing the clubs, he chose another spear to replace the one he had lost earlier. One entire side of the tent was burning and smoke was filling the interior, Koloth broke into rough coughing again as he breathed a bit too deeply. 

Suddenly, Kirk was right there, pulling at his arm, “We’ve got to get out of here!” Koloth noticed that the man’s hair was singeing and realized his own ears were stinging from the heat. He followed the captain as they fled from the tent and into the storm outside. They ran towards the rock wall where their lanterns and the emergency beacon were hidden. From that vantage point both stopped to look at the ruin of the huntsman camp.

“Hell of a distraction Koloth, what did you do?”

“Luck is with me so far, I found an explosives store in one of the tunnels and set it off.” He pointed at the site, glancing at Kirk, noting that he was shivering already. “The explosives, the fuse cord was all very old, and it all had Klingon writing on it. This planet must have had a Klingon mining operation at one time.”

They stood a bit longer, both watching and trying to catch their breath. From their vantage point they could see that the initial point of the blast, where the explosives cache had been was a shattered cavity in the side of the rock face, and heat and flame still glowed there. 

Koloth stared at the cratered area, “That should not still be burning, the room was not large and only had the explosives in it. It should all be gone by now, there was nothing there to burn.” It made him uneasy at once, and apparently Kirk felt the same way.

“We need to get back to the shuttle.”

“Kirk, this storm grows worse by the minute. We need to find you another fur.”

“We’ll search the standing tents as we leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captains, and Klingons, and Cannibals. Oh My!
> 
> Again Thanks to William Campbell (Captain Koloth) and  
> William Shatner (Captain Kirk), If not for them I wouldn't have written this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

The Klingon followed the Earther as they eased down the steep slope and through the ruins of the village, quickly realizing that everyone that survived had fled the devastation. At the far end of the encampment they spied an undamaged yurt set well within the tree line, and made directly for it. There was silence from inside, and both entered and froze, standing there side by side.

Time slowed to a painful crawl as things happened very fast:

* * *

 

 

_The interior of the yurt is lit by several crude oil lamps which provided light and a bit of heat._

_The inside of the tent has a low- burning fire pit at the center._

_Three people crouch at a meal sat out on a woven mat._

_An adult and two children_

_A woman, and two half-grown children._

_In front of them on the floor, cooked meat. I can smell it._

_They are eating a human leg, it has been roasted with the skin on. They’ve been tearing pieces off the thigh area, but from the knee down it is still intact._

_The woman looks up, sees us and screams, she lunges at me and I grab a fistful of her long loose hair to try and hold her back. She strikes at me and claws at my face and neck._

_I freeze, looking at the leg. It still has toenails._

_The children follow their mother, throwing themselves at us, clawing and biting. All three of them are shrieking._

_Cooked, a leg, the turn of the calf still there but charred._

_The woman snaps at me her teeth yellowed, and bits of cooked food are caught up in them. Her eyeteeth, longer, almost fangs. Her lips glisten with grease. I can smell it on her breath, and she screams wordlessly._

_One of the children climbs up my side, biting, but its teeth cannot get through my coat._

_Their mouths, chins slick with grease, from the…._

_I look into her eyes, watch them roll wildly. I had not really looked at them before, they had been at a distance, it had been too dark, and they had long blowing hair and wore furs. I look AT her, into her face…_

_They are eating the crewmen, the meat we smell cooking is my crew._

_How could I have missed this, the way her eyes are set, the width of the mouth, even the carnivore teeth……but most of all she has cranial ridges. She is me. She is Klingon. I glance at her two offspring, no doubt at all that they are all Klingon._

_Klingons._

_They killed my crew._

_They ate my crew._

_The woman is still throwing herself against me, teeth snapping, she catches me with her jagged, broken nails, carving gouges along the left side of my face, grazing the outer corner of my eye._

_My people._

_Cannibals._

_Their deaths are quick then, the obsidian pierces chest wall then heart of one child, dropping it, and then the bloodied blade ends the second screaming child, this one squirming like a snake with a broken back on the floor. Only the mother is left, and the leaf bladed obsidian is driven cleanly through her temple, and she goes limp._

_I drop her, no need now to hold the woman at bay. Both children are still, and gone. I would howl for them, but I am not certain I could stop._

 

* * *

 

 

All is still inside the yurt, and silent but for the gale outside.

Suddenly, Kirk cannot stand to be inside anymore with the heavy smell of roasted meat, he rushes for the outside and retches repeatedly, but his stomach is empty and nothing comes up but raw noise and air. Koloth wipes the blood spatter from his face with the back of his sleeve and moves to find a fur coat for Kirk.

Moments later he is outside and watches as Kirk shrugs into the fur. Neither wants to talk about what happened and not a word is spoken for a long time. Kirk switches on a lantern and strides away in the general direction of the shuttle wreckage as Koloth follows, spear in hand. The weather forces them both to move slowly in the open and only a bit faster through the forest. Almost three kilometers from the yurt they ascend a ridge, trudging through nearly knee deep snow with sleet driving against them, halfway up the slope a brilliant flash of light blossoms and a split-second later the blast and concussion of the explosion hit them.

Kirk turned to look at Koloth, “What was that!”  
The Klingon scowled, “How would I know. I only set the first explosion and that was over an hour ago.”

It took hours for them to get back to the shuttle in the blizzard, but once the darkness lightened into the gloaming the storm eased as well and they found the snow and ice coated wreckage at last. They were surprised to find that Ensign Shelby, clad in the voluminous fur, was no longer in hiding but waiting in the cabin. She smiled when Kirk stepped in, then frowned when she saw he was followed by the Klingon.

“I managed to get radio contact with the Enterprise about an hour ago Captain! They are in orbit and had been trying to contact us for hours. Something here in the atmosphere interferes with radio and scan technology, but it seems to be fading. They tried locking onto us to transport us up, but couldn’t get a reading for that either.”

Kirk noticed that Shelby was wearing a phaser and stepped over deftly removing it from her. He held it loosely at his side and stepped to the radio.

“Enterprise, this is Captain Kirk.”

“Captain Kirk, go ahead to the Enterprise.”

Spock’s response was reserved, and Kirk’s reply was just as stoic, deliberately so. “Spock, send me down an armed security team, there are hostiles on this planet, and we have injured and dead crewmen down here that need seeing to.”

“Do you require Doctor McCoy?”

“No, we can wait until we get to the ship, Kirk out.”

Kirk moved towards Koloth, phaser still in hand, “Captain Koloth, time to put down the spear and put those chains back on.”

Koloth’s eyes went dark and he tensed, fingers whitening around the spear haft. “I won’t flee.”

Kirk took it as a warning that the Klingon was willing to stand and fight and levelled the phaser at Koloth. Hopefully he would not have to use it, as he was sure it was set to kill and not stun.

“Drop the spear.”

The Klingon gave the weapon an easy toss, casting it out of reach. “I thought we had built up some trust between us Kirk, how like an Earther.”

Koloth moved slowly and deliberately, untangling his baldric of chains. “See, I was wise to save these. At last he pulled them from his shoulder and unlinked the leg restraints and knelt, clicking each heavy cuff over a booted ankle then glaring up at Kirk as he pulled roughly at the chains, showing they were secure. Almost gracefully he stood and started to cuff his wrists.

Kirk stopped him. “Take the coat off first, who knows what weaponry you’ve hidden.”

Koloth unfastened the heavy garment and tossed it aside as well, feeling the cold now through the tunic. He stood tall then pivoted very slowly for the captain’s benefit, arms outstretched, head held high, chains dangling loosely from his right hand. When he’s finished the slow circle he clipped a bracelet over his right wrist, then the left, ratcheting them a bit tighter than was necessary. Showing Kirk his palms he couldn’t help but smirk in disdain.

“What’s next?”

“Sit down over there and don’t move.”

Kirk had been taken aback, he had not realized the Klingon had been injured so badly. His entire left side down to his hip was bloody where it had seeped through his tunic, congealed, dried, and reopened several times. The coughing bouts and wheezing during exertion, favoring that side, actually guarding it with the left arm as much as possible, it all came back to Kirk now. “That happened during the crash?”

The Klingon sneered, “I’ve fought many times with much worse.”

“We will have the doctor help you when we get aboard the ship.”

“I would prefer just to be sent straight to the brig.”

“Koloth I don’t care what you prefer. You will be seen immediately, Captain’s orders.”  
The grin again, but this time the dark eyes were cold, “I am not bound by your orders my dear Captain Kirk. I am only a prisoner here.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Kirk leaned wearily against the outside door jamb of the sick bay. He had accompanied the prisoner there and watched as Bones had carefully cut and peeled the ruined tunic from Koloth. Underneath most of the left half of his chest and abdomen was a deep black-purple from bruising. McCoy had flashed Kirk an incredulous look at the damage. 

It had gone straight downhill from there. They had needed to sedate the Klingon to further examine him, and that suggestion had caused a volatile argument with the still shackled, stubborn prisoner that ended with four or five of them fighting to hold him down on the exam table until McCoy could empty a syringe of tranquilizer into him, and moments later Koloth went limp and they were able to restrain him to the bed. Now he lay there peacefully and well restrained, a large bore I.V. feeding into his right arm, filling him with pain killers and sedatives, and several other medications for the actual injuries.

McCoy had been incredulous, “He was fighting like that?”

“You just watched him wrestle like that. Not just fighting, killing too, multiple times, walking, running, saved my life at least once, maybe more.”

“Jim, most of his ribs on that side are broken, some multiple times, and the bruising around his belly worries me. I know he’s bleeding inside, probably lung damage too. He needs surgery right now.”

Kirk sighed, he was so tired, exhausted both physically and mentally, “I had no idea he was hurt that badly. Do what it takes to save him, but always make sure he is restrained and tranq’d. The two of us spent a lot of time together out there, thrown together to survive. He almost seemed human, but he’s not. He’s Klingon through and through.”

McCoy had already noted Kirk’s battered face, the singed eyebrows and hair, “I saw first-hand what he can do, even wounded. You need sleep, but first let me give you a quick physical and look at that eye.”

Kirk was too tired to protest, only nodded and followed the doctor to a curtained off area and let him scan and check his vitals. McCoy had double checked the captain’s eyes, “You have a mild concussion from that blow to the eye. I’ll have your yeoman wake you every couple of hours to check on you, but you should be fine. Dizzy at all?”

“No, not much at all now. Killer headache for hours, but it’s gone now too. I only need sleep Bones. I’ll be back in a few hours, just save our prisoner there. I’m sure they’ll want him good and healthy for his trial.” Kirk shook his head slowly and headed towards his quarters and almost as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

 

Thirty minutes later McCoy was deftly sliding the laser scalpel through Koloth’s bruised skin. The doctor had studied the scans, and test results, and brought in his best thoracic surgeon to assist. He tapped Spock to attend as well, since he was almost an encyclopedia on all things Klingon, including their unique anatomy. 

The incision ran from the Klingon’s armpit area, along his collarbone, then down the center of his chest to his lower abdomen. The last long cut was the right angle back to his left side. This feels more like an autopsy than a surgery Spock, but you’ve assured me that this is the not too extreme.”

“No, Doctor, not extreme at all for a Klingon, and it is the most efficient way to repair both his chest and abdominal injuries in the same surgery.”

With the operating area open and bathed in the cold white light of the overheads. McCoy saw immediately that several of Koloth’s organs were badly damaged and not functioning. Thankfully the Klingon had duplicate organs for all that was destroyed; he wound up losing a kidney, a liver, and one spleen that had never stopped bleeding since the crash. 

A second IV line was started in the patient’s leg and fluids were given to try and rehydrate, since they did not have a blood source for transfusion. McCoy was irritated, “I wish we at least had platelets, or even some Klingon plasma to give him. I should have thought ahead.”

Spock was confident in the Klingon’s ability to heal, “There was not time to obtain Klingon blood products. Once you have stopped the bleeding, his body will replenish what was lost quickly, probably within 48 hours. If you had waited, he might have bled to death internally.”

The crushed ribcage was another matter completely. The bones had been pushed in and splintered when he was thrown from the crash, and the sharp edges had cut tissue every time Koloth had moved or even breathed. Carefully, Dr. Ochs, the thoracic surgeon, removed the blood saturated, dead leftmost lung, leaving the Klingon with two working lungs remaining. The broken bones were a mess, and Ochs carefully pulled away stray slivers of bone from the chest cavity as he tried to think of the best way to repair the damage.

At last Spock spoke up with a question, “Would a titanium replication of the damaged rib area work? We could replicate the shattered section in its entirety and fasten it in place.”

Dr. Ochs steady hands paused, and he indicated with the forceps as he began to speak, “If we trimmed up the ends of these ribs that are still attached to his spine, and replaced this entire section with a titanium inset to bridge over to the rib stubs nearest the sternum……..It could work quite well and be strong enough too.” He gazed up at Spock. “Can you take his scans and get that started. I know we have the medical grade titanium on hand, I checked it just last week.”

Spock nodded, “I’ll get right on it Doctor.”

Ochs and McCoy delicately lifted away the entire ruined section of chest wall, and cauterized the exposed bleeders. Then McCoy sponged away the blood to let Ochs get a look at the remarkable multi-chambered beating heart. 

Suddenly, Dr. Ochs started chuckling softly behind his surgical mask, “Bones, do you know what the hardest part of this entire procedure is going to be?”

McCoy’s bright blue eyes met Ochs eyes, “No Odin, what is the trickiest part?”

“Getting this Klingon to stay still long enough to heal. I heard about what happened earlier.”

Bones grinned wryly, “No worries about that, trust me, I’ll give him enough sedatives to keep him asleep for a week if I have to.”

The finale of the surgery was uneventful, the titanium alloy ribcage fit almost perfectly, and with a bit of delicate sculpting on the ends of the healthy ribs, the replicated chest wall settled perfectly into place, ready to protect Koloth’s lungs and heart. The large dermal flap was closed and carefully sutured closed. 

The deep fingernail gashes along the side of Koloth’s face were carefully cleaned and in two places were deep enough to need a line of Dermabond.

The Klingon’s vitals were showing a steady, gradual improvement on the monitors, but his body temperature remained too low. The heat coils incorporated in the bed were turned up another couple of degrees, and a warming blanket was placed atop Koloth to warm him up faster. Finally, Mc Coy set a nurse and an armed guard to watch over the recuperating patient.

 

While both Captain Kirk and Captain Koloth slept the sleep of the exhausted and injured, things around them were coalescing rapidly. A second federation ship joined the Enterprise in orbit around the ice planet, and investigative parties were sent down to investigate the shuttle craft and crew deaths, and the deaths of the indigenous people as well. 

The evidence collected was extensive and compelling, everything was photographed, and video graphed, bodies and weapons recovered, chemical and biological samples were taken and sent for analyzation and preservation. Ensign Shelby was interviewed four separate times, but her knowledge of what happened was very limited.

The huntsmen were un-interviewable, and further contact with them was fruitless. The ruins of their destroyed village were combed through and various items documented and seized. The rock face was surveyed as well and samples taken of the explosive used there.

Captain Kirk awoke a mass of aches and pain, but feeling much restored. Despite being roused every few hours by Yeoman Rand because of his concussion, he had managed to sleep almost ten hours. Now he was hungry and needed coffee, but first a long, very hot shower would go a long way towards making him feel human again.

Almost an hour later he was back in the sick bay, standing alongside Doctor McCoy looking down at the unconscious Klingon. Outside the sick bay door, a federation guardsman stood on either side of the entry. 

“The surgery went well Jim, we took out about a bucket full of ruined, useless organs and bone, and did a whole lot of sewing, but he is mending fast. We could reduce the sedation this afternoon if you needed to talk to him.”

Kirk was studying the prisoner, “No, keep him asleep as long as you possibly can. Let him heal. I think that if we try and wake him up there will just be another brawl and none of us need that. You said that the federation investigators were here earlier?”

“They were here, and served a warrant to take a blood sample from our patient. They also took photographs and video of the wounds on his face, and then fingernail parings. Bagged it all up neat as you please, then posted additional guards and left. Wanted to know when he’d be awake and able to be interviewed. I told them that he was recovering from major surgery and that if he survived and woke up I would let them know. I might have exaggerated a little to keep him here longer, he’ll be fine. Jim, what the hell happened down there? I’ve heard talk of war crimes.”

Kirk’s head and attention had snapped to McCoy at the word ‘warrant’, “People died Bones, our people, their people…”

McCoy interrupted, “Was Koloth responsible for the death of any of our crew?”

“No, but a woman and two children died, and explosives were also involved and then more people died. I’m not seeing that this rises quite to the level of ‘War Crime’ though, and I was there. Let me look into this, I seem to have missed a lot while asleep.”

 

Two hours later Kirk knew more than he wanted to know, besides the original crimes Captain Koloth had been charged with, now he was being investigated for and already implicated in war crimes against the inhabitants of the ice planet below them. To make matters worse, Kirk was being investigated as well for turning the Klingon loose to wreak destruction on the planet, so little to no information was being shared with him. Most of what he had learned had been from rumor and published sources. The media had already seized the story and was running wild with it despite knowing few, if any of the facts.

Complicating factors; apparently it had been a slow news week in this little corner of the galaxy and every news source and site had a banner headline about the ‘Ice Planet Massacre’ and Koloth’s initial mug shot was everywhere you looked. The brilliant smile he had worn for the camera months before did not play well, it made him seem a heartless and ruthless killer.

The death penalty had been abolished long ago, but with the overwhelming public outcry caused by media coverage, several prominent politicians and heads of state were calling for an exception to be made in this case, citing the Klingon as a career criminal due to the initial pending charges and the heinous nature of his crimes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Kirk was due to be interviewed in an hour, and Starfleet had already assigned him an attorney, even as he had been sleeping. Kirk had just finished his second video meeting with his counselor, after arguing with the man for twenty minutes he wound up angrily ending the connection. The attorney wanted to shift all the blame for everything onto Koloth, while Kirk had insisted on telling the truth about everything that happened.

It was a mess, and the Klingons had waded right into the middle of everything, demanding that their captain be returned to them immediately. They were threatening to end diplomatic relations over the incident.

Exactly an hour later Captain James T. Kirk was freshly shaved and dressed in his command uniform, seated at a conference table with his attorney Robert Hayes on video link, and three investigators seated at the roomy table. The interview was doubly recorded for the record. Introductions were made all around, then Kirk was read his rights, and the questioning began.

Investigator: “Captain Kirk were you in charge of the shuttle team that was transporting accused Klingon criminal Captain Koloth from a spaceport on Argelius II to the Enterprise?”

Kirk: “Yes, I was in charge of that mission.”

Investigator: “How many people were on that transport, Captain?”

Kirk: “There were a total of six of my crew, and the Klingon.”

Investigator: “Did your shuttle land on what has commonly become known now as the ‘Ice Planet?’”

Kirk: “No, the correct terminology would be ‘crashed.’ To put it simply, we lost power in our engines and attempted to land on the planet, but we crashed and the shuttle and two crew members were killed.”

Investigator: “I see. Do you suspect sabotage caused the crash?”

Kirk: “I don’t know yet, but they are looking at that as a possible cause. I know that Captain Koloth did not cause the crash. He was shackled at the wrists and ankles and strapped into his seat. He also had two armed guards watching him.”

Investigator: “Thank You for that information. Now, why was the decision made to go to the indigenous encampment? Was that your decision?”

Kirk: “It was my decision. Three of my crew survived the crash, but were injured. Captain Koloth was thrown free of the shuttle at the time of the crash and took the opportunity to escape.

I went to search for the missing two crew members, and eventually found both of their bodies in the wreckage a distance from the main part of the fuselage. While I was gone the crew I left behind was attacked by an unknown group, I learned later that one crew member, Ensign Zia Shelby, hid in a storage compartment in the wreckage. The two injured crew members were both slain inside the shuttle and their bodies were taken by the attackers.”

Investigator: “You found Captain Koloth at some point. How did he escape from his restraints?”

Kirk: “He did not escape. I took them off, due to the circumstances. I wanted my crew members back, and could not rescue them alone.”

Attorney Hayes: “As Captain Kirk’s Attorney of Record, I need to state at this point that although the Klingon’s restraints were removed, he was unarmed and prisoner of Captain Kirk, who was armed with a phaser.”

Investigator: “Noted, continuing, Captain Kirk at what point did you decide to arm the Klingon?”

Attorney Hayes: “Wait a minute Investigator, it has not been established that Captain Kirk provided the Klingon with a weapon at any time during the incident.”

Kirk: “Actually, at one point I did give Captain Koloth a phaser.”

Attorney Hayes: “I object! May I confer with my client alone?”

Investigator: “You gave your prisoner a phaser? Why would you do that?”

Hayes: “Again, I object, I asked for a moment with my client.”

Investigator: “Attorney Hayes, no need to object, this is not a courtroom, yet.”

Kirk: “I gave him a phaser, because if he had wanted to injure or kill me he could have easily. Gentlemen, I’d just watched him kill two enemy at virtually the same time with a set of restraint chains and a crude, stone tipped spear. I needed him armed for the rescue attempt.”

Investigator: “Let’s skip ahead a bit now to the time you were at the encampment. Did you know about the explosives?”

Kirk: “No, Captain Koloth and I had separated to scout the camp and find the prisoners, or their bodies. I was attacked and captured. The first time I knew of the explosives was when I heard the blast go off.”

Investigator: “How did you connect the Klingon with the explosion then?”

Kirk: “After he found me and released me from my capture, he explained that he had found the explosives and set them off as a distraction.”

Investigator: “As a distraction for what precisely?”

Kirk: “A distraction to get my captors out of the tent, so he could slip in and cut my restraints and free me.”

Investigator: “Did he set the tents on fire after he rescued you? When did that happen?”

Kirk: “I believe that the explosion started most of the yurts on fire, but there was a strong wind and the flames were spreading quickly.”

Investigator: “Did you find your missing crew members Captain?”

(Long pause in tape)

Kirk: “We found one of my crewmembers, part of one, Rhea Bailey.”

Investigator: “Explain please.”

Kirk: “We found, saw, her leg.”

Investigator: “Elaborate if you would.”

Kirk: “Captain Koloth and I were looking for a heavier coat for me to wear. The rough winter weather had turned into a blizzard and I was freezing. When we entered a standing tent……”

Investigator: (slides a photograph of the interior of the yurt to Kirk.) “Is this the yurt you and Captain Koloth entered?”

(Long silence as Kirk stares at the photograph)

Kirk: “Yes, that is the yurt. Since you have photographs, why are you asking me what I found? When, you… already know? No, let me take it from here. Inside the yurt we found a female, and two children eating off of a cooked, human leg. The female and the children attacked Captain Koloth and I, and were killed. I was there. If a crime was committed, it was by individuals in their tribe, not by either Captain Koloth or myself.”

Attorney: “Jim, that’s enough. You’ve said enough!”

(Kirk stands abruptly and reaches over to slam the video monitor shut, cutting off his attorney mid-sentence.)

Kirk: “I am done with this interview gentlemen. I am walking out of here now, if you want to charge me with a crime arrest me now, or indict me later, but I am done with interviews.”

The stunned investigators watched an enraged captain Kirk spin on his heel and stride from the room.

 

* * *

 

It had been only a few minutes since Doctor McCoy had lowered the sedative dose flowing into Koloth’s arm. He looked over at Captain Kirk, who was standing near the foot of the bed, “Shouldn’t take long for him to wake, Jim. I know Klingons are legendary for their high metabolisms, but Koloth’s always seems on overdrive. We need to think of some way to hold him here, or they’ll be taking him to a more secure site very soon for the trial.”

“Try and keep him tranquilized for as long as possible Bones. Besides helping him heal faster, it makes him seem worse than he truly is and they will be less likely to transfer him.”

Spock had been studying the wall mounted medical display, “Captain, what if I could reprogram the monitoring scanners? Just for the one bed? Make it appear like he is in critical condition and that moving him at all might kill him?”

Kirk turned to grin at the lanky Vulcan, “Mr. Spock you do surprise me sometimes. It’s a good idea, implement it at once.”

“No, I won’t hide in an invalid’s bed, or appear weak and helpless. I want this trial.” Koloth’s dark eyes showed his anger, he had been listening to their conversation. “I do not like being tied to a bed here, I am ready for the brig.”

Kirk stepped to the head of the bed and took the chair there so he was not towering over the prone Klingon, “Koloth, we have to keep you out cold, because all you want to do is fight us. While you were tranquilized the rest of the galaxy has been calling for your execution, or perhaps worse, for you to spend the rest of your life behind bars.”

The Klingon scoffed, “For what? Smuggling a few cases of Romulan ale?”

“No, for the explosions, the dead huntsmen, the death of the female and the two children. Some in the Federation think those qualify as War Crimes. You are being investigated, and they plan to arraign you on the specific charges soon.”

“War Crimes? If what happened on that planet are War Crimes, then I am already guilty many times over.” He stared at Kirk “As are you.”

Kirk sighed softly, “I know, but you need to stop brawling with us. We are trying to keep you safely on the Enterprise until the trial. Many want to just skip the trial and see you dead. Public opinion has tried you and found you guilty. If we keep you out cold and reconfigure the monitoring medical equipment, you have time to heal completely and to stay here.”

Koloth’s gaze had drifted from Kirk’s face and the anger had been replaced by a blankness, now his gaze was focused somewhere distant, and his face looked drawn and pale, “I do not want to stay here, I want to finish this, Kirk. You do not know all the details either. I have killed my own kind, the Huntsmen are Klingons. The female, and those children, they were Klingon, but they were…not sane. Something was wrong with them. I should have known but I couldn’t put all the pieces together until it was too late; how they fought, the way they moved, the brutality, the howls, some elements of their language, but it doesn’t make sense Kirk. I have not figured it all out yet, and I lay here a prisoner within myself and puzzle over it endlessly, a paradox with no solution. You say the public has judged me, convicted me. What you must realize is that I have already convicted myself. I am guilty as charged. I won’t fight this.”

There was silence for a moment, before Kirk spoke, “The Klingons are in the middle of this as well, they are demanding that you be returned to them immediately. Wagers are running fifty, fifty as to whether they want to crown you or kill you although, my money is on the latter. They have cut their diplomatic ties with everyone, but it doesn’t matter, the Federation will never give you up.”

 

Spock had been working on the monitoring equipment as he listened to what was said. Now he lifted the facing panel back into place and secured it before surveying the readings, “That should make Captain Koloth seem sufficiently injured to avoid transfer. These readings will only work with his body signature, if anyone else were to use the equipment it would function normally.”

“I don’t want to lie in this bed. I demand to be let up!” The Klingon started to pull and tense against the bed restraints, and McCoy moved over.

“You need to stop fighting Koloth. There’s a chance you could tear something loose!”

“Earthers! All about freedom of choice until it doesn’t suit their agenda. If you are going to keep me here I will fight every time!” The Klingon braced his back against the sturdy bed and strained to free his arms.

“Of all the stupid………..and I thought Spock was stubborn!” McCoy reached to open the flow of IV sedatives.

“Stop this now! Bones, stop. Koloth, stop. Fine, if you want to go to the brig, I shall escort you there myself. The federal investigators are waiting to interview you, are you ready for that? They have also brought you an attorney as required.”

“You mean they want to interrogate me, don’t you? Good, and have them send my lawyer as well. They have their minds made up, and I look forward to giving them a good show.”

* * *

 

 

The cell in the Enterprise brig was five strides long and four strides wide; sixteen long steps for a complete circuit around it, Koloth knew this because he had paced that circle of floor in the reinforced room a dozen times before settling into the sleep cot. Pacing let him think better, and thinking kept him occupied as well as stretching out his powerful legs.

Now he heard their footsteps in the brightly lit corridor long before he could see the people approaching his cell. He didn’t bother to open his eyes, but remained stretched out on his back, arms folded behind his head.

The voice was full of authority, “Captain Koloth?”

“Yes, and you are?”

“Could you please approach the force field sir?”

“Why? Can you not hear me from here?”

“This is serious sir. Stand and approach please.”

Catlike he rolled from his supine position to the balls of his feet and stalked at them. Stopping mere inches from the invisible power field. He smiled genially at the half dozen or so people before him, “Captain Koloth, or just ‘Captain’ will do, I am no sir.”

One slightly built, younger man stepped forward and automatically started to extend a hand, before an older, balding man abruptly slapped his hand away from the force field. Realizing his mistake, the younger man blushed. “I am Gareth Smith, your attorney sir, er Captain.”

Koloth laughed easily, “Careful there boy, you nearly lost your fingers. Not to be overly personal, but have your moQHomDu' even dropped yet?”

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t…..I don’t understand?” He colored a bit darker and brought his briefcase up to his chest, hugging it close.”

Koloth relented, “My apologies, that you were assigned such a brute as a client, but your services are not needed here. I am willing to answer any questions asked.”

“But, But Captain….”

“You may stay, Mr. Smith, but kindly do not interrupt.”

The balding investigator had been silently sizing Koloth up as he had been talking, and the Klingon had taken note. This is the one in charge, older, experienced. The Klingon met his eyes, “Go ahead with your questions.”

“Captain Koloth, I’m not here to bother with the petty charges of smuggling or piracy. Those are small-time offenses in the grand scheme of things. I want to know what happened after the shuttle crashed on the planet below us.”  
Koloth’s wide smile was pure ice, “I don’t believe I caught your name..Mr?”

“Investigator Hudson.”

“A pleasure truly, now you may proceed Investigator Hudson, and by the way, what is the grand scheme of this investigation? A small, icy planet that no one noticed until I happened to crash onto it. Why all of the high level interest in this?”

“The concern is in the atrocities you’ve committed Koloth, as I was saying, or trying to say, you are being investigated for multiple War Crimes and Crimes Against Humanity…..”

“But, the only beings I saw up close were not human, Investigator, they were Klingon.” The Klingon’s smile had vanished when he started talking.

“No, they were not Klingons, we have their bodies as evidence. We have a lot of evidence, so don’t bother lying to us. We already know what happened down there.”

“I doubt that, but I am not here to argue with you, ask your questions.”

“We will start with you being thrown from the shuttle. Why didn’t you go back to help? Check for survivors, render aid?”

Koloth sneered, “Why would I? I was their prisoner and wearing their chains. All that I wanted was freedom, so I escaped.”

“But that freedom did not last long, did it? Captain Kirk re-captured you didn’t he? At what point did you decide to help him go after his crew?”

“Yes, I was trying to get back to the crashed shuttle and get rid of the restraints, find warmer gear, food, supplies. As to helping Captain Kirk; there were a couple of reasons I decided to go with him and help him. Assisting could look good if I ever made it to a trial, but the main reason is because it promised to be a worthy fight, and if I died in combat it was far better than prison or death at the hands of the Federation.”

“So, let me get this straight Captain, you wanted to shed blood and kill, and were only in it for your own self interests?”

“You have that exactly right.”

“Captain Koloth lets skip ahead in the narrative a bit to the incident with the explosives, tell us about finding them and the decision to set them off.”

“Of course. I actually found the cache of explosives by accident. Captain Kirk and I had split up to reconnoiter the camp and seek the shuttle crewmembers or their bodies. I found the explosives in a smooth bore tunnel in the side of the rock face near the huntsmen encampment. I recognized the writing on the crates, and the explosives and det cord as Klingon in origin.”

“Klingon? That cannot be right. This was a stone-age technology tribe, how did they obtain explosives and detonation fuse?”

“Sir Investigator I only know what I saw. It was very old and unstable explosives, but it was certainly Klingon. I prepared the fuse and left, hoping to find Kirk and tell him of my discovery, but found that the huntsmen had captured Kirk and were holding him prisoner. Since they had already killed two crewmembers I thought they would not leave Captain Kirk alive for very long. I made the decision to set off the explosives as a distraction and use the resulting confusion to attempt to rescue Kirk.”

“Didn’t it concern you that the explosives were in such close proximity to the encampment?”

“I did not think about it at the time, we were fighting against them and they had killed two humans already. My priority was helping Kirk and then both of us escaping the area. Looking back, I think the risk was acceptable, the explosives were inside the mountain and few huntsmen were in the immediate area of the blast. They were near the bonfire where Captain Kirk was held. I did not hesitate when I lit the fuse.”

“Just to clarify this Captain Koloth, you found the risk of death to that population…..in your words….’acceptable.’”

“Yes, you have my words on video tape. I.. did not hesitate, when I lit that fuse.”

“Thank You for confirming that Captain. Then you rescued Captain Kirk?”

“Yes, and we fled the area, a portion of the camp was ablaze…..

“From the explosion? The one you set?”

Koloth grinned, “I believe so, and it was very effective. The weather had also worsened and the wind was blowing a sideways mixture of sleet and snow. We needed weapons, and Kirk needed a coat, as we were running from the encampment we found an isolated yurt and ducked inside.”

“This is where the female and children were sheltering, correct? Their home?”

“I am not sure if it was their home, but they were inside eating a human leg from one of Captain Kirk’s crew.”

“Do you know that it was one of his crew for a fact?”

“No, but it was what I thought, and it was a human leg. They were crouched on the floor of the yurt and the female saw us, screamed and lunged at me.”

“Captain Koloth, about that……..you stand about what? Six foot tall? Weigh around, maybe 220 pounds? Am I close?”

Koloth nodded, “Close enough, as a Klingon my density is heavier than a humans.”

The investigator smiled wryly, “And there too…..being a Klingon makes you quite a bit stronger than a human male of the same height and build. I am correct, aren’t I?”

“Yes, physically I am stronger.”

“Do you know how much the female that attacked you weighed? Let me help you out with that, she weighed 109 pounds and stood a bit over five foot in height Captain. That means that you were almost a full foot taller than her, and weighed more than twice what she weighed. Did you realize that at all? Would it have mattered to you then?”

“No, I caught her by the hair and held her away from me, she was attacking me, trying to bite me, clawing and clutching at me.”

“Could she have been trying to protect her children Captain Koloth?”

“Probably, or she was just mad. Something was wrong with her.” For the first time Koloth seemed ill at ease, breaking eye contact and glancing at his attorney, then down.

“Where were the two children at this point Captain?”

“They were feral, and fast and it seemed like five of them, not just two. One was biting my arm, but its teeth could not get through my coat. They were climbing us.”

The interrogator jumped on the Klingon’s statement, “You just called a child an ‘it’ Captain Koloth. Did you know that their autopsies showed that both were male, one was about ten years old and weighed 49 pounds, the other’s age is estimated at 12 years and 60 pounds. All three of your victims were severely malnourished. Couldn’t you have pushed them aside to claim whatever supplies you and Captain Kirk needed? Did they have to die?”

Koloth’s dark eyes met and held those of the interrogator. Those last words had hit a nerve. Muscles worked along the Klingon’s clenched jawline and he snarled his next words, “They were attacking us, and died for it. I will make no apology.”

“Why did you kill them Captain?”

Koloth refused to answer this time, and only glared at his interrogator.

The interrogator sneers at the Klingon, “No quick comeback for that question then?”

Then a stirring from the back of the small group of people and a petite woman made her way to the front, stopping directly in front of the holding cell. She looked up at Koloth with the shine of triumph on her lovely face, “That’s enough questions for the prisoner Sergeant Hudson, he has given us more than enough evidence to meet the death penalty clause. Personally, I am against the death penalty, but for you Koloth I could make an exception. I am Senior Federal Attorney Allison Sims, and you will come to know my face and voice well, for I will be the one prosecuting you for the Federation.

There was already plenty of evidence against you, from your DNA under the victim’s fingernails, to your blood on her and her blood on you. But just now, this interview put it all together, gave me the complete picture of who, or rather what you are. I do look forward to seeing you in court Koloth, and eventually watching them put you to death. In the meantime I hope you enjoy your time spent in a federal brig, it’s nowhere near as nice as your current suite.” She turned, and her entourage parted before her and then followed her as she strode from the brig.

Koloth stood there a long time, the expression on his face inscrutable from the security cameras. Kirk and Spock had watched and listened to the entire interrogation from the brig control room. Now they looked at each other and Kirk shook his head, a frown on his face, “I don’t understand why he is doing this. There is so much more to the story, and he seems determined to make himself as unlikeable and as guilty as possible.”

Spock inclined his head ever so slightly before speaking, “Taking into account that Koloth is a Klingon it actually makes perfect sense, captain. He would rather be executed than spend the rest of his life in prison.”

Kirk continued watching the monitor and the Klingon finally started pacing in the cell, “Well I think he’s done a good job of sealing his doom with that interview. I’m not sure what I can do to help save him.”

Spock looked at Kirk before speaking, “I think the answer to this might be found by examining who stands to gain by destroying Captain Koloth so publicly. If was a personal vendetta against just a single Klingon, they could have assassinated him long ago. This was designed to ruin his reputation first.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

**Communique from the Klingon High Council;**

Be it heard that the Klingons have lived in harmony for many decades with the Federation and its members. This harmony has benefited all involved and allowed all of our planets and peoples to prosper.

However, a recent development threatens to end this ever fragile peace.

The Federation has kidnapped a Klingon, Captain Koloth, and has imprisoned him until he can be tried for false crimes. The Klingon Nation will not let this injustice stand and demands that Captain Koloth be released to a Klingon delegation immediately.

Failure to comply within 24 hours from the date and time of the issuance of this communique will result in punitive measures up to and including all-out war. Our Army and Navy shall do their utmost in prosecuting any and all actions. Our public servants of various departments shall perform faithfully and diligently their respective duties; the entire nation with a united front shall mobilize their total strength so that nothing will miscarry in the attainment of our aims and goals.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Tensions were high around the Federation Courtroom, security had been tripled and outside the building a crowd had gathered to watch the proceedings on the video screens set up there for the overflow. Security checked every party entering for the trial. The courtroom itself held almost 800 people, 500 at floor level and another 300 in the upstairs gallery that ran along three sides of the chamber. The judge was ensconced in a heavy teakwood bench that was well elevated on a platform above the tables where the prosecutors and defense team would sit.

 

The jury had been chosen yesterday, the box overfull with representatives from Federation member planets. Instead of just twelve jurors, a total of twenty five had been seated due to the seriousness of the charges and the possibility of the death penalty being applied for the first time in decades.

Multiple bailiffs kept order inside the courtroom and squads of armed sentries patrolled outside. Media was well represented on the main floor and the gallery level as well. Every seat was filled, and many spectators had been turned away.

Captain Koloth looked dignified in a heavy black tunic and matching breeches. Fitted snugly around his mid-section was a dull silver colored belt that matched the tight wrist cuffs he wore. The belt and cuffs were not ornamentation, but a discreet and powerful restraint system, it served a dual purpose; operated by remote control, the belt could deliver a strong enough disabling shock to drop the Klingon to his knees, or even send him into convulsions if inflicted long enough. The magnetic field in the waist restraint could also snap the cuffs in place against the belt as needed, limiting mobility. His less visible ankle bands would also magnetize and come together if activated.

Two armed bailiff’s walked on either side of the Klingon and escorted him to the Defense table, where he took the only seat open, sitting perfectly straight in his chair and listening to the murmurs of the assembly behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, he studied his attorney, who was sitting on his right, noting that the young Earther’s hands were still shaking. Koloth wondered if the man was more afraid of the pending trial or of sitting in such close proximity to him at the table.

Then a flurry of motion at the front of the courtroom and the judge entered in his somber black robes, taking his place atop the tall, heavy teak dais. Settling in, he adjusted his monitor and repositioned the dark gavel. Koloth rose easily to his feet in respect as a bit belatedly the senior bailiff announced “The Honorable Judge Caswell in attendance, All rise!”

The judge took in the courtroom with a sweeping glance, then his gaze rested for an instant on the Klingon standing at attention, “Be seated, except for the defendant. We are here for the matter of The Federation versus Captain Koloth of the Klingon Nation, charges are as follows; One count of hijacking, one count of air piracy, seventeen counts of smuggling, ten counts of transporting an intoxicating beverage for sale, four counts of arms trafficking, one count of use of a weapon of grand destruction causing loss of life, damage to natural resources and destruction of an important archeological site, twenty counts of aggravated murder, and an additional three counts of murder in the first degree.”

The judge looked up from his monitor to stare directly at the Klingon, who had remained standing to face the charges. “Twenty four of these counts do carry a possible death penalty. Are you aware of this?”

Koloth shot a sideways look at his attorney, who had remained seated and showed no sign of speaking up. Then he met the Judge’s gaze once more. “I am aware, Your Honor.”

Judge Caswell continued, “Being aware of the seriousness of these charges, how do you plead Captain Koloth?”

The Klingon let the question hang for perhaps five full seconds before replying, “I plead guilty to all.”

 

The prisoner stood perfectly still, chin slightly raised, eyes on the judge, but he felt the swell of unrest and sound behind him, the rage- barely contained was there as well. The judge brought his gavel down sharply twice, “Order! Order in this court!” He glared at the room before continuing, “There will be no more outbursts in my courtroom. This is your only warning.”

The judge turned his attention to his monitor for several long minutes, reading through the charges there, and noting the specifics and penalties for each. The lines and frown on his face deepened. At last he finished and addressed both the court and the defendant.

“This is a public venue, and there is much interest in these crimes and their outcome. For the sake of justice, I find that in good conscious I cannot simply allow you to plead guilty and then close the book on these incidents. This entire matter begs to be brought to light, the facts must come out and be tried. I do not accept your plea Captain Koloth, instead I enter a plea of ‘Not Guilty’ on your behalf.”

The only signs of the Klingon’s anger were the clenched fists, knuckles white, held at his sides as he stood alone before the court. “Your Honor, have I no say at all in this matter? I would rather die than face life in a cage. I choose to plead guilty and accept my punishment.”

The judge’s reply was swift and unwavering, “No, my decision stays. You stand before this court an innocent man, with the burden of proving guilt laid squarely upon the prosecution. The facts shall be revealed and heard by all.”

“If this is the case Your Honor, I ask to dismiss my attorney at this time, for I could better represent myself here if given the chance.”

The magistrate’s shrewd gaze studied the Klingon then shifted to look at his seated council. “Captain, I grant you permission to act as your own advocate, but your attorney stays to provide guidance and research as needed.”

Koloth smiled easily. “Thank You Your Honor.” Then he held up his hands before him, “Since you have declared my innocence before this court, perhaps these shackles may be removed as well?”

The response was a growl, “Do not test the patience of this court sir. The restraints stay in place, and you may be seated.”

The first dozen witnesses called by the prosecution all outlined in great detail the bootlegging, smuggling and piracy charges against the Klingon. Video was shown and photographs entered into evidence along with cases and cases of Romulan ale, and other costly libations. The captain simply sat and listened, amused by the tales of his misdeeds. He called no witnesses and things moved quickly.

Even the judge urged him to make some type of defense or statement, but Koloth graciously declined.

On the third day the more serious charges began and the first witness called by the prosecution was Captain Kirk. After swearing to tell the complete truth, the Starfleet Captain took the stand and testimony began.

Kirk related in detail the shuttle crash and deaths of his crew, of finding that the Klingon prisoner had escaped and fled for the forest despite being injured.

Lead Prosecutor Allison Sims, paced back and forth in front of where Kirk was seated, stopping only to ask her questions. “So, at some point you recaptured Captain Koloth, how did he escape his restraints?”

Kirk made eye contact with the Klingon seated at the defense table, “He did not escape his chains. I freed him from them because he offered to help me find my missing crew.”

Sims froze and turned to Kirk, “You freed your prisoner voluntarily? Why would you do that?”

Kirk looked at the jury assembly then, “I freed Captain Koloth because I was alone, and outnumbered. I had crew missing and I needed help, and he volunteered to help me find them.”

Koloth was on his feet, “I object!”

Even Judge Caswell looked surprised at the turn the evidence was taking, and scowled at the Klingon, “Sit down Captain Koloth, and why are you objecting? This testimony favors you!”

“I object because it was a ruse to get the shackles removed so I could escape. I had no plans to rescue anyone.”

The judge shook his head as if to clear it then spoke to Kirk, “Objection overruled, Captain you may continue.”

“As I was saying, I freed Captain Koloth and we started out in search of my missing crew. Captain Koloth had devised a plan to draw in the ‘Huntsmen’ as he called them, so we could rescue my crew or at least reclaim their bodies. When we implemented the plan, he used himself as bait, and his leg chains and wrist shackles as his only weapons. During the resulting skirmish, when we were attacked, he killed two attackers using the chains and a spear he took of a dead foe.

Unfortunately, my crew was not with these Huntsmen. True dark was falling and we returned to the wrecked fuselage. I was well armed with three phasers, so I gave Koloth one for protection. He still had the chains, the spear and a long dagger that he had taken from a fallen attacker.”

Prosecutor Sims gaped at the man on the witness stand, “You…gave..him..a phaser?”

Koloth started to stand again, but caught himself and remained in his seat, “Your Honor I object, this is…..irrelevant.”

The judge raised an eyebrow in response as he processed what he was hearing, “Objection overruled Captain Koloth, I find this is very relevant testimony.”

Kirk inclined his head slightly as he addressed the jury, “Of course I gave him a phaser, he had the chance to attack and injure or kill me more than once as we searched for my crew. I needed him well armed and able to fight. I trusted him with the phaser at that point.”

The prosecutor thought she saw an opportunity, “So, at some point you stopped trusting Captain Koloth?”

Kirk carefully considered his next words, “No, I did not stop trusting Captain Koloth with the weapons, but he was still a prisoner, and as such I had to take him back into custody at the end, disarm him and place him into restraints.”

It was not the response the prosecutor had been fishing for, lips tight with anger she snapped the next question at her witness, “Captain Kirk, tell us about the explosives if you would.”

Kirk glanced at the prosecutor before relaying his response to the jury, “I do not know much about the explosives. I ordered Captain Koloth back to where we had cached our lanterns and the emergency beacon. His injuries were slowing him down and he was coughing, and short of breath. Shortly thereafter the Huntsman captured and beat me before dragging me into the center of their village and imprisoning me in a yurt. The explosion was the distraction Captain Koloth used to draw away my captors and set me free.”

Sims stepped up close to the witness stand, “Did you know that ‘distraction’ set off by the Captain killed at least twenty indigenous people in that encampment, and levelled most of their settlement, as well as collapsing a unique geographical feature, and burying a rare archeological site in the resulting rubble?”

Kirk sat up straight in his chair and stared at Sims, “Are you sure it was the blast that Captain Koloth set off? More than an hour later there was a much larger second blast that shook the ground and sent a shock wave over us, and we were far from the main camp by then. I do not know who set that explosion off, and the Klingon was with me.”

Sims’s blue eyes narrowed then, “Were you also with Captain Koloth when you entered the yurt that a mother and two children called home? Were you there to witness what happened inside?”

 

“I was there. What happened was awful in every sense of the word, and it all happened so fast, in seconds it was over and done, or perhaps not, in other ways it seemed to go on for hours.”

“Start from the beginning Captain Kirk, take us into that tent and share with us what you saw.”

Kirk’s face was almost blank and his eyes held a faraway look as he peered back in time, “It was so cold outside and the wind was howling and driving the snow and sleet. I needed a coat, a fur one, to survive the hike back to the shuttle. I remember stepping through the entry flap and Captain Koloth was there too, and it was warm inside and lit by lamps…..the smell of roasted meat so heavy in the air. They were on the floor eating, the three of them…”

Sims interrupted, “Who were they? Describe them please.”

“There was an adult female, and two children, they attacked us, sprang at us.” Kirk seemed lost in the memory of the incident.

“Go on Captain, I know this must be difficult. What happened?” The prosecutor’s voice was gentle, and sympathetic now.

“The woman went after Captain Koloth, and he caught her hair to hold her away from his face, she was screaming and clawing at him…I could hear the snap of her teeth as she tried to bite him. The children too, climbing us, biting, screaming, like wild things…”

“But you saw something else in that room, didn’t you Captain?”

“I did, that smell of meat, they…..they were eating my crew…had cooked them.”

Sims was trying to keep Kirk talking, and guide his testimony, but he was lost to what he was re-seeing, and nearly catatonic, “They were all over us, and…..”

The Klingon stood, “There is no point in this! I admit my guilt.”

The judge glared, “Captain Koloth, you were warned about standing during witness testimony in this court. You will Sit Down, and if it happens again your guards are authorized to activate your restraints.”

The Klingon met and held the judge’s glare unflinchingly, “This is my trial, my life at stake, but no consideration is given to my choices and when less-than-adequate council is provided, I am not granted leeway to question the witness?”

“Captain, you have not questioned anyone, but excel at interrupting this court. It is almost as if you would provide distraction from the truth in this matter. What is it you are trying to hide?”

“I hide nothing at all Your Honor, I tried to plead guilty.”

Judge Caswell shook his head, “No, this court is a trier of fact, and I promise you that the truth shall be revealed here, for all to see and know. The hour grows late and this is a good place to end the day’s testimony. We shall resume in the morning at 0800 hours. Court is dismissed.”

Kirk had remained in the witness seat during the conversation and even when the judge dismissed the court he sat there staring at the Klingon. Koloth noted this and grinned wryly, shrugging one shoulder slightly, but Kirk did not return the smile. Immediately after that the bailiffs escorted the prisoner from the courtroom and back to his cell.

Koloth stood patiently as his guards removed the belt and restraints after doing a cursory pat down for weapons. Restless after being stationary for so long in the courtroom he immediately began pacing in his cell. He had been walking for over an hour when a guard brought him a tray of some type of inedible looking food tray. He took one glance at it and set it aside.

Stepping over to the low single bunk, he sat down, noticing that it seemed to be made up a bit differently than he had left it that morning. The folded scrap of beige paper was tucked between the one coarse blanket and the thin mattress. On it was scribed one word, ‘Hegh'bat’ and within the folds was a small square pill just a bit bigger than the head of a pin.

Without looking up at the camera that watched him, Koloth tucked the bit of paper in his mouth, chewing it completely then swallowing it. The pill he placed carefully beneath the corner of the mattress. This message was a follow up to the one he had found the day before, but shorter and most direct. The missive yesterday and been in Klingon as well, ‘The trial ends today by order of The Chancellor.’

He had tried, but had not made that happen. Normally not one to question politics, it had made him wonder why the Klingons did not want the trial to proceed. Today’s note showed their seriousness about ending the trial immediately, the single word written had been the command for him to commit suicide.

As a loyal soldier he had no choice in the matter.


	7. Chapter 7

 

He was still sitting on the edge of his bunk, when his unexpected visitor arrived. The guards escorted Captain Kirk to the cell holding the Klingon prisoner. Once there the captain bade the security detail to wait at the outer door of the high security cell, granting him a bit of privacy.

 

Koloth stood and sauntered easily over to stand face to face with Kirk, “This is an unexpected pleasure. I rarely get visitors in here unless…”

 

“Why are you doing this?”

 

The Klingon’s smile was more of a snarl, showing his eyeteeth, “My Dear Captain Kirk…”

 

“Stop that. You _know_ what happened in that yurt. Why are you taking the blame? To what end?”

 

Seconds clicked away as the two captains stood face to face, eye to eye, a scant two foot apart, separated only by the hum of the cell’s force field. Neither captain’s gaze wavered, as each took full stock of the other.

 

It was Koloth who finally broke the silence, “Because from the moment I left that planet I was a dead man, why take you with me? What you did in that yurt, in shock and anger, was what I would have done, you just acted faster. All three of them, there was something…off, they were either insane or ill. What you did, was a kindness, Captain Kirk.”

 

“But, _why?_ ”

 

“Because the galaxy learns of destruction and death, of a mother and offspring slaughtered, and a Klingon was in the room, so I must be a murderer. You acted out of character for a good man, a very decent man. I am guilty of all else, so I decided to accept the blame for them as well. I think you have more good to do in this lifetime my friend.”

 

“I won’t let you do that. I will tell the truth to the judge, now that I know it. You can’t throw your life away.”

 

Koloth chuckled softly at Kirks words, “My life is all but done. I have become an embarrassment and liability for my people. Just tonight I received a note from our Chancellor containing an order to commit suicide. The Klingons want this trial ended. I have no way out.”

 

Kirk’s brow furrowed as he took those words in and processed them, “So the Klingon’s have an agent somewhere in the jail, someone who has the freedom to access your cell and leave orders for you. Perhaps we should make it appear that you have in fact, committed suicide. That would delay the legalities and give us the time to find out why your Chancellor wants this trial stopped. Are you willing to try my plan, Koloth?”

 

The Klingon knew if he accepted, he faced every type of dishonorment in the eyes of his superiors and people, and the likely end result would still be death. But if he chose the Earther’s way, there was the slimmest chance he could regain his life and his reputation.

 

“You once trusted me James Kirk. Yes, now it is my turn to trust you.”

 

 

 

 

In the end it took a bit more planning than expected, but two hours later Dr. McCoy showed up with an order signed by Judge Caswell. The order allowed him to treat the prisoner for a lingering infection caused by the shuttle crash. There was no infection, indeed the Klingon had almost completely healed, but it was an excuse to get to him.

 

The guards again, stayed outside the cell and near the outer door. McCoy was able to speak quietly without fear of being overheard, “I worked with Mr. Spock to find the right drug to make you appear to be dead, without actually killing you. Your immune system is so powerful it would burn through a single dosage, so I devised a tiny implant that can be injected. It will stay in place and release a steady dose of the sedative. I need you to understand that this is risky, and its effects will last until I can remove the implant, up to about a week if needed. You will, to all appearances be dead, and your body temperature will lower, leaving a mere trace of brain and cellular activity. It will take effect about two hours after I leave, so none will be suspicious. You will simply fall asleep Koloth, and stay that way. Do you still want to do this?”

 

Koloth balked, “I would be helpless while medicated?”

 

“Yes, you would.”

 

Bones could see the hesitation, but at last the Klingon nodded once.

 

“I will do it, it’s either this or the real thing.”

 

“What did you do with the poison? Don’t leave that lying around.”

 

“No worries Doctor, I washed it down the sink an hour ago.”

 

The implant went into Koloth’s left bicep, deep beneath the muscling there and settled close to the bone.

 

“That’s it then Koloth. We will arrange to take you into custody for the court, then remove the implant and keep you well-hidden while we unravel this mystery.”

 

“Why would the judge agree to let me out of custody?”

 

“Because Captain Kirk vouched for you before Judge Caswell, and put his own reputation on the line, that’s why. I also think that the judge senses that there is more to the story and he is intrigued as well.”

 

The doctor studied Koloth for a moment, “Captain Kirk told me what you were trying to do. You should have told us the truth, I knew that Jim had a concussion, and was injured, he was also obviously in shock and exhausted when I examined him. You didn’t need to risk your life.”

 

“Someday, if this all works out doctor, over a good bottle of blood wine, I shall try and explain Klingon honor.”

 

The doctor stood and before exiting the cell turned back one last time, “I shall look forward to that Captain Koloth.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am NOT a Trekkie, so my sincere apologies for any mistakes. I am hoping to give you an interesting story to read. 
> 
> I dedicate this story to actor William Campbell who played two characters in the original Star Trek, first he gave us 'Trelane' in the episode "The Squire of Gothos." He was so good in that role, that they asked him to come back and film my favorite episode "The Trouble with Tribbles where we meet Captain Koloth."
> 
> I also found out that if Star Trek had not been cancelled, the plan was to bring Captain Koloth back as an ongoing character and adversary for James T. Kirk. I am trying to play tribute to what might have been. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and encouragement is valued more than either gold or dilithium crystals.  
> Live Long and Prosper my Friends!!  
> Cheers!


End file.
